


Trapped

by LdyBastet



Series: Shikaku - A Sense of Assassins [3]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: AU, Begging, Bondage, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai gets an unpleasant awakening in the middle of the night. It doesn't stay unpleasant for long. (Third in the Shikaku series.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the _begging_ square on my Season of Kink card. The previous parts of this series are [The Hunter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/925800) and [The Hunted](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4519383).
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC, and have no knowledge of what is happening in their lives, apart from what is revealed in interviews and on Twitter. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental. No disrespect is intended and I earn no money from this.

It had been a long and rather boring evening. The third in a row. Surveillance had never been Kai's favourite part of the job - too often, the long hours of watching and careful stalking of the target only resulted in Kai knowing their favourite restaurant, that they cheated on the mistress they cheated on their wife with, and their annoying little habits - but it had to be done. It was all part of a bigger game, and he never knew when he found out something that would be useful at a later moment. At least this night, there had been a potentially interesting meeting between his target and one of the politicians that should have been in Kai's boss' pocket, and he had the pictures to prove it.

Kai had no problem falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

He was woken up suddenly by a hand covering his mouth. Kai was instantly wide awake, his senses alert. Someone was standing over him, a silhouette barely visible in the almost completely dark room. Kai lunged up to fight back, groaning against the fingers that were pressed against his lips when he got nowhere, realising that his hands were tied to the headboard.

"Shh!" the figure hissed at him.

Kai glared angrily, even though he knew whomever it was couldn't see it. "Mmmphm!" he exclaimed. _Get off me, you fucking bastard!_ was what he wanted to say, angry at himself that he'd apparently been so reckless and lax in his own defences that someone had broken into his home. Had he lost his touch? God, then he was done for. No one had any use for an assassin and spy who wasn't vigilant. He wriggled impatiently, trying to shake off the hand, but it only tightened around his jaw, holding his head still.

"Be still, Kai."

Some of the anger dissipated, and Kai calmed down. He knew that voice. The hand slowly withdrew from his mouth. "Uruha?" Kai whispered. He should have known. This wasn't the first time he'd woken up and found himself tied up by Uruha. It still rankled though. He should be better than this!

There was a low chuckle. "Who else would know how to bypass all your little traps and locks?" Kai recognised the sound of a zippo lighter, and then the flame made him blink. Uruha lit a candle that Kai had on a shelf and brought it over to the bedside table. 

"I changed them after the last time you were in here," Kai grumbled. He'd put a lot of effort into increasing the security around his place, not comfortable knowing that Uruha had even been watching him sleep before.

"Yes. But remember that I know you. I know how you think, all your skills and tricks." Uruha started to pull at Kai's blanket, slowly revealing more and more of his naked body. "I don't think anyone else would get past them, though."

Kai was relieved to hear that, at least. Kai had always thought he was pretty damn good at his job, but Uruha was in a league of his own and he kept proving that to him. Was it just to show Kai that he wasn't and never would be safe, to scare him, or was there some other reason? And what the hell was he doing in Kai's bedroom? He could easily have cornered Kai while he was waiting for his mark to finish eating at that fancy restaurant.

"You know, I really like that you always sleep naked..." Uruha said, pulling the blanket off completely and letting it drop to the floor. "It makes this so much easier."

"This?" Kai didn't even bother to try to hide his nakedness - not that he would have been able to do more than turn onto his side or cross his legs. "What the hell do you want?" He tried to sound annoyed, but a part of him was beginning to find the situation exciting. He didn't know if it was because Uruha had kidnapped and tied him up before and then had his way with him, or if he actually had a kink for this kind of thing, a kink he hadn't been aware of until Uruha had showed up in his life. 

"This," Uruha said and slid his hand slowly up over Kai's leg, only stopping when he reached the inside of Kai's thigh. His hand was surprisingly soft, his caress light, and it felt good to be touched like that. There was no pain this time, only that teasing touch. Kai sighed, and Uruha smiled faintly when Kai moved his leg to give him a little more room. The candlelight made Uruha's skin look flawless, his hair getting gold highlights, and Kai couldn't stop looking at him. Last time they met, Uruha had blindfolded him so he'd not been able to see a thing, and the time before that, the first time Uruha fucked him, he'd been turned around to face a wall. Kai wasn't about to miss the opportunity when it was given to him.

"Why did you tie me up?" Kai asked, twisting his hands a little while his cock rose to point towards the ceiling. 

Uruha smiled, then licked his lips quickly. Kai sighed again. He could remember what those lips had felt like around his cock. "I didn't feel like actually fighting you before you'd recognise me."

So, Uruha wasn't entirely disregarding his skills then, Kai thought with some satisfaction. "You think I would have stopped once I knew it was you?" He watched as Uruha took off his jacket and then unbuttoned his shirt. 

"Well, that's the thing, isn't it? I actually don't know." Uruha bent down to lick one of Kai's nipples, then took it between his teeth for a moment, biting lightly. "But I'd like to think I can kick your arse in any fight."

"Oh, so you're going to kick my arse this time? It wasn't enough what you've done to it before?" To his credit, Uruha had made Kai's arse really sore on both previous occasions. Kai didn't think it really needed any kicking.

"Mm, I can spank you if you want?"

Kai laughed. "Spanking? Do I look like a child to you?" If it wasn't so ridiculous he would find it insulting.

Uruha grinned and there was a look of mischief in his eyes. "Spankings are wasted on children. They don't know how to appreciate them. I think you'd enjoy mine." He straddled Kai's thighs, forcing them together again. "You sure liked the pain last time."

Kai couldn't deny that. He didn't know why or how, but it had turned him on in a way it never had before. Maybe because before Uruha, no one had actually dared to use pain against him in an erotic way? Maybe he'd always liked it, but not known it? Maybe it was this life, the danger, the tension, the constant threat... Uruha's lips against Kai's distracted him from his thoughts. They were warm and soft and the tip of Uruha's tongue darted out to wet Kai's lower lip. The soft kiss was nothing like how their fucking had been so far, but after just a few seconds, Kai felt Uruha's hand glide up over his chest and then his fingers cruelly pinched and twisted one of his nipples.

"Ah!" Kai gasped against Uruha's lips. The pain burned, a stark contrast to the kiss, and caused his cock to throb with arousal. 

"Mm, you like that, don't you?" Uruha whispered and moved his hand over to the other nipple. Kai took a breath to prepare himself for the pain, but there was nothing, just a teasing, light touch, and then Uruha's lips distracted him. This time Uruha kissed him deeply, slowly, his tongue gliding softly against Kai's... and then there was the pain again - sharp and relentless. 

Uruha withdrew a little, a smile on his face, and then bent down to kiss the side of Kai's neck. But the kisses soon turned to little nibbles, and then to bites, bites that made Kai's toes curl and moans escape him. He wanted to get away from them, and he wanted to hold Uruha close so he didn't stop. Kai was so hard now, and it didn't help that Uruha was moving slightly, his flat stomach rubbing against Kai's heated flesh. Kai pulled at the bonds that held his wrists securely to the headboard. 

"Please..." Why the fuck did he get so turned on by everything Uruha did to him? It was so frustrating not being able to touch Uruha, to grab his hair and pull him in for a kiss, to reach down and open those damn trousers...

"Please what?" Uruha whispered and his breath tickled Kai's ear.

"Want to feel you..."

"Mhm." Was Uruha smiling? Kai was pretty sure he was, the bastard. "Want to touch me?"

"Yes." Kai squirmed a little, trying to get a little more friction against his cock.

"Want to suck me?"

"Yeah." Kai groaned when Uruha lifted his hips enough to just give him a teasing rub instead of the pleasure Kai craved. "Fuck you."

"No. You're the one's who's going to be fucked."

A deep moan left Kai. "Get on it with it, then!"

Uruha laughed softly as he sat up again. "Want it that badly?" His cheeks were flushed and his hair a little mussed, and he looked more gorgeous than ever, Kai thought. The only consolation was that he seemed to be just about as turned on as Kai was, if the bulge in his trousers was anything to go by. "Tell me how much you want it."

Kai sighed. He should have known that Uruha wanted to hear how much Kai wanted him, especially since their last encounter had been all about making Kai admit he said Uruha's name when he masturbated. Kai had not been able to admit to something that had never happened, but this though... He knew it was obvious he wanted Uruha so it would only be stupid to try to deny it. "Just fuck me."

"Say please."

"I already did!" Kai's gaze was glued to Uruha's hands as he started opening his trousers. 

Uruha paused. "Say it again."

The subtle threat of Uruha not going through with it made Kai groan again. "Shit. Please."

Uruha was still not moving, looking expectantly at Kai.

"Please fuck me. I want you," Kai licked his lips, "inside me." He was rewarded by Uruha opening his trousers and freeing his cock. 

"I like to hear you beg," Uruha said as he leaned over to get the lube from the drawer in Kai's bedside table. 

"I noticed." Kai exhaled slowly when he noticed he'd been holding his breath while waiting for Uruha to lube up. 

Uruha moved to spread and push Kai's legs up. "I like the look on your face when you're begging. You look vulnerable." He slowly pushed into Kai, distracting him from thinking too much about what he'd said. "I like making you vulnerable."

"I have... noticed that too," Kai managed. He'd longed for this, to feel the stretch, to be filled, to have Uruha inside him again. It felt good, but it wasn't quite enough. Kai need Uruha to move. "Come on..."

Uruha leaned down, his hair falling forward around his face. Closer, closer... Until his lips almost touched Kai's. Then he abruptly straightened up again and grabbed Kai's hips. The disappointment Kai felt at the kiss that never happened dissipated when Uruha pulled his cock almost all the way out and then slammed back into him.

"Ah!"

Uruha started fucking him, hard and fast, and Kai felt like he was caught in a tsunami of sensations. The pleasure that washed over him with every thrust made his head spin and his toes curl. His moans got louder, but he couldn't care; his breaths got shorter and faster, sometimes catching in his throat. His cock throbbed almost painfully between his legs, aching for release, but Uruha didn't seem to care. His hands were holding Kai's hips in a firm grip. 

"Please," Kai gasped. "U--ruha... touch me." If his hands had been free, he'd been stroking his cock already, and the mere thought of a hand on his aching erection made him whimper. "Please. Need to -- Ah! -- come."

A low groan was the only reply he got from Uruha, but he did move one of his hands, and Kai moaned loudly when he felt Uruha's fingers close around his cock. 

"Yes! Oh god..." It was over far too soon, but it was the best orgasm Kai'd had since... last time Uruha fucked him. When he relaxed again, a boneless heap of sensory overload, Uruha snapped his hips forward a few more times, before he slowed down with a low, broken moan, and Kai felt the pulsing heat inside him. 

After a few moments to catch their breath, Uruha quickly undid Kai's restraints and then stretched out beside him. Kai looked at him while enjoying the post-coital bliss. Uruha looked relaxed and sated as well. But it got Kai thinking.

"Why did you really come here?"

"You don't think I broke in just to fuck you?" Uruha looked amused. 

"Not entirely, no." As flattering as that would be, Kai didn't quite believe it. It seemed like too much trouble, breaking in so carefully that Kai didn't even wake up, and then also managing to zip tie him to the headboard. Then again, Uruha had drugged him and interrogated him just on a whim...

"Okay then. I came to warn you." The playful smile had disappeared from Uruha's face.

"Warn me?" 

"Yeah." Uruha nodded. "You have a mole in your organization. And I have a feeling it's not one of the guys on the lower rungs on the ladder. The tips we're getting are a little too reliable for that." 

"Shit." Kai had no reason to not believe the information, but one thing puzzled him. "Why are you telling me this?" 

"Because I don't agree with my boss that crushing your organization would be good. A little rivalry is not a bad thing, and besides, I don't want you to lose your job, or worse, your life." 

Kai nodded. He knew that this city wouldn't have room for him if he didn't work for an organization. Freelance work was rare, and very dangerous. "You don't want to kill me," he said quietly. 

Uruha nodded. "Be careful. I prefer you alive."

"Yeah... I can't beg if I'm dead," Kai joked, but there was more than a touch of seriousness behind the words. "I prefer myself alive too."


End file.
